Never
by GraceMac
Summary: Never By Kiwii4Matt Elrcest We can never have children...


This Story is by Kiwii4Matt, you can find him over at LJ under that name. He has asked me to host his fics. Thank you.

- KT

-------------

Never

By Kiwii4Matt

Info : Elricest

We can never have children...

Those words echoed through my head as I held the little bundle of soft flesh in my arms, wrapped in a warm yellow blanket.

My gaze flowed over the room and fell on a heap of something in the corner, croached and sulking.

Alphonse...

My eyes darted to Winry who was sleeping peacefully in the bed besides me. She had wanted a child so much that she was willing to go out and just sleep with anyone. Of course Al and I had objected that from the start. And in the heat of the arguement she came out and yelled out something about one of us just sleeping with her. We both looked at her wide eyed and then blushed as we looked at each other.

She had known of our secret for a while now and did nto approve. But she understood eventually.

But for her to just say that with out realizing it, well... of course that did not sit well with me, but Alphonse, I can not believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Brother... it should be you..."

Winry then appeared searious all of a sudden. "That won't be nessesary..."

But Al insisted and we ended up not talking because of it...

My eyes wondered back over to Al in the corner his face was blank and I could clearly see the tears that poured down his face.

I finally relented and agreed. Winry kept saying no. But I told her that Al was right. If anyone was to get her pregnant it should one of us. For we would not use it against her or mess around with her feelings.

But when the moment came, I just couldn't. I ended up sitting on the bed weeping. Winry took me into her arms and cradled me. She told me she understood.

A few months went by and Al and I were "going at it" - I hate referring to our sex life as such, but I am not a romantic so saying 'making love" never sat well with me.

The small thing in my arms started to squirm and I could feel my eyes glazing over.

The passion was intense and I was so lost in it that I did not realize what was going on when instead of Al my brother being below me, it was Winry and as soon as my mind was coming out of the haze she pulled me down and I entered her with out thinking. I instantly shuddered.

I finished and collapsed next to her. I was sobbing hystericly and Al was right there comforting me. They tricked me! But I understand why. I wasn't ble to do it on my own. I, we, needed help.

It wasn't long until I realized something. "Al..." I met his gaze and he smiled through unshed tears.

And he took my hands and spoke to me. "We both did.." I smiled then.

The cooing was absolutely adorable and I coulnd't help but grin through my sadness.

How I managed to speak through chokebs is beyond me, but I did. "Alphonse...come meet your son..."

He did not move, rather whisperd "Not mine... yours..."

I frowned then.

"This child... you and I... and Winry..."

"NO!" And he was gone out the door.

--------

A few days went by and Winry and I saw Al less and less. Deciding that he needed his space by sating locked up in his room most of the time. I would walk by his room and hearl muffled sobs and it made me want to break down the door with Alchemy and shake him senseless. Make him understand that the child was not mine, it was not his, it was Winry's alone. We would be meely uncles to the kid. But he wouldn't listen even if I tried.

That night the child would not stop crying and I was trying to give Winry her rest, but I was not a mother that had breasts filled with milk so it was hard to coax the small thing to stop crying.

"You are up latel little one..." Winry spoke softly to the bundle in my arms as she picked her son up and coddled him. My eyes moved from her to see something in the doorway. But as soon as I reelized who it was they were, they were alwasy moving. I opened my mouth but Winry spoke instead.

"Alphonse, come here..." she cooed as she looked at her son with a soft smile. What was she trying to do? Wasn't it apparant that Al wanted nothing to do with this child?

Hesitantly he made his way into the room. Winry then did something I never expected. She cradled the baby in a way so her coud see us both. She pointed to me and said "That is your Papa..." Al stiffened adn I could see he was about to bolt. "... he is a very famous Alchemist.. The FullMetal Alchemist..."

I could see Al looked as if he was about to fall apart right then and there. "Winry... please..." Then she turned. "And that..." She pointed to Al "Is your Dada..." We both looked at her wide eyed. "He is a famous alchemist too... but he didn't join the military like your Papa..." She cooed again. "He was smart and learned auto-mail instead."

I wanted to smile at that but the fact that Winry called me Papa ad Al Dada was confusing me.

"Winry..' I spoke.

"Listen you two... I've had enough of this sulking and brooding. Now kiss and make up." I blushed at that.'

"It's not that easy..." I voiced.

"Sure it is..." She looked over at Al. "What's the problem anyway? Aren't you happen you two have a son?" She asked in a way that she had no clue why we were upset. But I was still confused.

"Winry... that child... is not mine... and it isn't Al's either..." I pointed to the little boy in her arms. "That miricle is yours."

She was shocked beyond belief at my words I guess because her eyes got big and her lip quivered. "You... you both are leaving me.."

I shook my head. "Of course not... but I thought it was agreed that the child is yours and your alone. And that we would just be uncles, sitting on the sidelines."

She seemed to calm them. "That was before..."

"Before what Winry?" I pressed on.

"Before you both became fathers to my child you dolt!" She yelled at me. Man, those hormones. One minute shes depressed the next she wants to kill me. "Listen you two.." She looked from Al to me and then back to Al. "You both had a hand in making this child so that means you both can be fathers..."she looked down then. "That is... if you want to..."

"Of course we will..." I told her. I turned to Al and he was gaping at me. "Right Al?" He jumped at me then. I almost fell over from the impact but I steadied my self. I let out a chuckle. "Well Winry, I guess that's a yes."

I pulled Al back and looked him in the eye. "I love you Al..." I kissed him lightly. "Even though only one-" But he didn't let me finish.

"We are going to be great parents..." He smiled. "The three of us..."

-----

Comment here and maybe he'll send you email thanking you, but he will certainly see it.!

-KT


End file.
